


Predators

by GuiltyFurry



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Female Chara, Multi, Non-Binary Frisk, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyFurry/pseuds/GuiltyFurry
Summary: Chara knows just how to get under Asriel's skin, especially in bed. She convinces him that he wants to do the same to Frisk, but Frisk just so happens to be one step ahead of him. After all, he doesn't mind being taken advantage of every now and then...





	

“So what are you gonna do about it, huh?” Asriel was used to Chara teasing him like this, but he was already pent up with thoughts of Frisk that plagued him throughout the day. The three of them loved one another, but they each had a different relationship in the bedroom: Asriel is always on top of Frisk; Frisk dominates Chara whenever they’re alone; and Chara can make Asriel do whatever she wants.

And right now Chara was in bed with nothing on but a pair of black lace panties, making Asriel whimper and squirm, just as they wanted.

“That’s what I thought, you little slut,” she said in a smug tone. “God, I wonder if they’d like it, huh?” For the past 15 minutes, Chara had been filling his head with deliciously scandalous thoughts of how she would play with Asriel’s body; the way she’d run her fingers up his thighs and down his ass; the way she would wrap her fingers around his throat and squeeze just enough to make his head swim. He was an absolute mess within moments, unashamed to slip his hands beneath the sheets and start playing with himself as she lay just beside him.

“Do you think they’d like it?” He moaned again. He felt a dribble of precum slide down his shaft, and quickly spread it along his member. His paws were sticky and hot from touching himself, but he didn’t care. Sweat beaded his forehead, causing the fur on his face to stick to his skin and make his head feel unbelievably warm. He nodded his head vigorously, giving Chara the answer she wanted to hear.

“You wanna touch them like that now, don’t you?” Chara loved to hear him whine, plead and beg. Her commands were always questions, and Asriel would always comply with a nod or a moan or a "yes ma'am"; he gave himself to her willingly, and she craved the control she had over him. “You wanna run your hands over their skin, teasing them, making them feel as weak as I make you.” He nodded rapidly, arching his back and stroking his cock even faster. He could feel himself getting close, but he wasn’t ready for this good feeling to end yet. He slowed himself down again, leaving himself close to the edge.

Chara picked up on it quickly; she knew him in bed better than he did. “Ohh, getting close are you, slut?” Asriel’s panting was the only answer she needed. As he continued to rub his shaft, Chara noticed the quiet click of the bedroom door. She eyed the newcomer, and shared a knowing grin with them. She looked back down at her partner and leaned down into his ear. “Well then, hotshot,” she whispered. “It’s time for the real fun to begin.”

“Whatcha up to Azzy?” Frisk stepped into the room, arms held behind their back and an innocent smile on their face. They stood just inside the door, rocking back and forth on their feet like a child, acting as if they weren't completely aware of what the naked monster and the almost naked human were doing.

“Gah! F-Frisk!” Asriel stuttered in surprise, hands racing above the sheets despite knowing that he was too late to hide it. It was a terrible attempt at pretending nothing was happening, but he was too flustered from Chara’s words and Frisk’s sudden appearance to really focus. He stared at his partner, standing next to the bed in one of his shirts (several sizes too big for them) and a pair of black briefs. He couldn’t take his eyes away from the shoulder poking out of the neck of the shirt, and he remembered every lewd thought he was just having about them.

“Go on,” Chara spoke up, loud enough for Frisk to hear. “Tell them how you want to touch them Azzy. Tell Frisk how you want to put your cock in their cunt and grab their neck, or how you want to drag your claws along their back as you fuck them.” Chara watched him wince with every suggestion, utterly embarrassed that Frisk was hearing every word, not to mention the fact that his erection twitched beneath the covers as she spoke.

Frisk walked to the side of the bed, a coy expression of shock on their face. “Is that true, Azzy? You wanna fuck me like that?” Their tone was simultaneously filled with innocence and sin; their eyes were mostly closed but still made him shiver with excitement. They stopped moving as they reached his feet. “What do you say Chara?”

Chara lifted herself from the bed as if she had forgotten Asriel was even there. “Oh it’s true alright.”  Her voice was thick with lust as she walked around to join Frisk. “We were just talking about all of the delicious things that I like to do with him, and how he’d love to do it to you too.” Chara approached Frisk slowly and placed her hands on their hips, pulling them both very close together.

“Do you think we should give him a chance to try it out on me?” Frisk was grinning at Chara, watching Asriel out of the corner of their eye. He was still panting, but his hands were sneaking back beneath the sheets. They could already see the covers jostling around his very noticeable bulge.

“Hmm…” Chara muttered and leaned in closer to Frisk’s lips. “Nah.”

Chara’s lips opened and she slipped her tongue into Frisk's waiting mouth. She licked the saliva off of their tongue and pulled away for a moment, trailing it between their lips. Frisk’s mouth always tasted so good somehow; something sweet like fruit, but also warm like chili. Frisk enjoyed Chara’s taste as well; very rich and sweet, thanks to all of the chocolate they ate.

They pulled each other in again for another kiss, this time with their lips pressed together. Chara began to dip just a bit beneath Frisk, who supported her with an arm around her waist. They moaned into each other's mouths, completely content in the moment. Chara loved when Frisk slid their tongue over the roof of her mouth and under her tongue. Frisk liked to suck on Chara's tongue as she pulled it back before bringing their teeth to her lips.

They finally parted from one another as Asriel gasped and moaned from the bed, bringing himself to the edge once again before slowing down. Another strand of drool stretched between their tongues. They stood there catching their breath, listening to the slick motions of Asriel’s paw pumping his shaft. The bridge of saliva finally fell apart and smacked against their chins. They grinned before turning their attention to the monster in the bed. If Asriel had to describe them in one word, it would be “predators”.

“What do you think we should do with him, Chara?”

“I think we should have ourselves some fun, Frisk.”

The two humans kissed again, sloppier this time; their lips slipped through the other's teeth while their tongues clashed in the air between them. They sank to their knees on the floor, Asriel watching them in desperation. One of them grabbed the bed sheet, he couldn’t see who. They pulled it towards the end of the bed, exposing him to the cool night air. He was embarrassed yet he couldn't bring himself to stop.

Suddenly he was pulled towards the end of the bed by his feet. His hands scrambled on the sheets around him to slow him down but he his fingers couldn't grasp them quickly enough. His legs dangled off of the mattress, his butt sitting on the edge. The humans giggled as they finished making out, drool sliding thick down the side of Chara’s mouth.

"Poor little Azzy," Frisk cooed seductively, "he doesn't know what to do with himself." Their hand touched his calf and strokes up to his thigh. Asriel gasped loudly as their fingers wrapped tight around the base of his shaft. "He must be so close to his limit, but we haven't even started!"

"Just hold him there for me Frisk while I have some fun." Chara lifted herself on her knees and shifted closer to Asriel. She didn't hesitate to put his cock in her mouth and fellate him, much to his surprise. He groaned as her warm mouth surrounded his cock and her tongue ran up and down his shaft. Her head bobbed up and down as she blew him, and all he could do was watch her. Every time she looked up towards him, he moaned again and turned his head away.

He wanted to cum right in her mouth, right then, but Frisk's fingers chocked his cock just enough that he couldn't climax. He looked down at them, pleading for mercy without saying a word. They responded with a giggle, then lowered their head and started sucking on his balls. Even as he put his hand in his mouth, the noise he made was loud enough to fill the room. If he wasn't hearing himself moaning or calling their names, he was listening to the slurping sounds as Chara sucked him off and the quiet moans that Frisk made when they rolled his balls around in their mouth.

They dragged the punishing pleasure on for minutes before Chara had to break for air. She pumped his shaft and laid her head on his waist, smiling up towards him. "How's it feel, big guy?" He wanted to respond but Frisk suddenly appeared in his vision again, dragging their tongue along the underside of his cock while Chara rubbed the head.

"I think he wants to say something." Frisk was always cheeky, but it never failed to drive Asriel wild, especially in situations like this.

"Puh, please..." His voice trailed off into another pained whimper.

"Speak up, now. I wanna hear you loud and clear."

"Pleeee-hah, please let me cum!" He was so desperate that he almost shouted it at them. They turned to each other and chuckled before looking back up to him.

"Soon," Chara replied, then pulled Frisk in for another kiss. Their lips met around the head of Asriel's cock, their tongues slithering along each other and his shaft. They kept their mouths open as the shared him; all the better for him to see the way they licked up his pre-cum and swapped it between themselves. He whined again, trying to thrust between their lips to bring himself to orgasm, but Frisk's fingers were like a vice.

"Easy there, big guy," Chara said in a bossy tone. "We're getting there, don't worry." As she spoke, Frisk rose to their feet and pulled down their briefs. They had to let Asriel's shaft go but Chara replaced their fingers with hers in a split second. Frisk crawled onto the bed, hands and legs on either side of their prey. They brought their face close to his.

"You can show me what you want to do next time," they whispered, watching his throat as he gulped in apprehension. "But tonight, I wanna have my fun." With that, they stretched their legs back, their wet pussy just barely touching his cock as they slid back and lifted themselves back up onto their knees. Chara chuckled as Asriel gasped in shock, still holding him tight.

Frisk positioned themselves right above him, then slowly lowered down onto his twitching, aching cock. They panted as he stretched their inner walls but didn't pull back up until they could feel Chara's hand. They lifted back up and lowered back down, building up a steady rhythm. Asriel's hands clamped onto their thighs, claws digging lightly into their skin.

A pat on the back told Frisk that Chara was ready to make a move. They buried as much of Asriel as they could into themselves and stopped moving. Chara pulled her fingers away and hurried to the side of the bed, pulling her panties down and kicking them away as she did. "Don't leave me out, slut." Her words were cold but her tone was tantalizing. Her legs appeared over his face, and suddenly she was pressing her cunt into his muzzle.

As soon as Frisk heard Chara's first moan, they went right back to fucking Asriel. It took three thrusts before he finally came inside them. They could feel every drop of his seed as it filled their pussy. They didn't stop riding him though; his cum dripped out of her lips and onto his waist, matting his fur. His claws dug into her legs and he wailed into Chara's cunt, but Frisk never stopped bouncing on his lap.

His cum was sticky along his shaft, and Frisk was intoxicated with how it felt. They could smell his musk drifting upwards, pushing them to move just a bit faster. They pushed their hips as low as they could go and grinded his cock inside them. His whimpers drowned out Chara's quiet moans and Frisk's shaky giggles.

"Oh Asriel, you feel so good with your cum inside me!" Frisk wouldn't normally be so vocal, but she couldn't waste an opportunity to mess with him just a little bit more. A short groan was the only response. She started to bounce her hips up and down again, slower this time.

Meanwhile, Chara grabbed at her own breasts as Asriel's tongue rolled over her clit. It felt a bit rougher than Frisk's tongue, but that made the cunnilingus so much better. Years of being Asriel's dom had taught him just how she liked to be eaten out, so he never missed a chance to impress her by bringing his tongue up and lapping at the juices dripping from her slit. While he had proven that his longer tongue could fit pretty far inside her pussy, he couldn't reach her properly while she was on top of him and facing Frisk.

"Having fun over the-ah, there?" She smiled weakly at Frisk, who looked back with a wide grin. She wanted to stretch forward and kiss her again, but Asriel's body was just too long for them to comfortably reach one another and still use him for their pleasure. She settled for rocking her hips on top of his tongue and pinching her nipples between her finger and thumb. If she couldn't reach Frisk, she could at least give them a show.

The trio lost track of time; the only thing that mattered was the mutual perverted love they were sharing with one another. Chara shifted forward and leaned back on her knees, giving Asriel something new for his tongue to please. Frisk picked up the pace on Asriel's lap, falling forward onto their hands and holding their hips down on his. The loud slapping of their flesh on his fur was replaced with quiet, slick noises as they grinded on him quickly and began to moan louder. Their moans turned to mutters and short gasps, and before long they were screaming his name as they climaxed around his cock, his cum already a mess shared between their thighs.

They stopped moving on him, though Asriel continued to thrust lightly into their cunt. A groan muffled by Chara's ass meant that he was nearing another orgasm. Chara pulled away from his cock, a wet trail of his and their cum flowing down their inner thigh. They collapsed to their knees on the mattress and brought their face to his dick, licking up and down the length. A fresh glob of pre-cum trickled from the tip which they licked away slowly.

Chara needed more excitement; she climbed off of her lover and turned to face him. She leaned down and kissed him passionately, not caring for where his tongue had just been. She needed to hear him moan into her mouth, and he didn't disappoint her. Their tongues intertwined between their lips, and Asriel couldn't even try to stay silent between the kiss and the blowjob.

Frisk finally finished cleaning his shaft and shakily climbed back to their feet. "Thanks... Azzy," they said between heavy breaths. "I'm gonna... clean up... but maybe you two should, y'know. Have some more fun." They grinned at the two of them despite neither of their lovers looking at them. They left the bedroom quietly, leaving the door wide open.

Chara pulled away from Asriel as Frisk walked out and took a moment to breathe. "How nice of Frisk," she chuckled. "They even cleaned you up for me." With two hands on his shoulders, Chara began to roll onto her back, pulling Asriel up to get on his knees above her. She shifted beneath him towards the bottom of the bed until her knees were almost dangling from the edge.

Asriel climbed off of the bed and walked around to the end, positioning himself above Chara. He paused for a moment with his cock an inch from her pussy, wet with his saliva and her excitement. She lifted her legs up and held them wide, her lower lips spreading just a bit to welcome his shaft inside. He took a moment to lean down, tease her clit with his tip, then pushed himself in slowly.

Chara was a bit tighter than Frisk and Asriel could immediately feel the difference. He took his time to fill her, his eyes wandering upwards to see the blush on her face spreading over her cheeks and growing redder by the second. Her breathing quickened and he could hear her squeak every now and then as his cock twitched inside her. Her normal dominant composure seemed to be melting for once.

As he finally felt his hips against hers, Asriel let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. The two held the position for a few moments, feeling one another in their carnal embrace. Chara loosely wrapped her legs around Asriel's waist while he held her hands in his paws and pinned them to the bed. Her blush spread down to her ears and she looked away from his face with a grimace.

"You're such a tsundere," he said.

"Just shut up and fuck me," she replied. Seeing her below him blushing was giving him a confidence boost, but all she wanted was sweet release. Asriel chuckled and pulled his hips back. Chara's legs tightened around him to keep from sliding off and she failed to keep her pleasured sounds in check.

Considering her request, Asriel decided to speed up a bit. After all, he was already fairly close to his orgasm. Chara was surprised by his pace at first, but she didn't mind the slight pain that it brought on. After all, she always enjoyed the pain before long.

"Surprise!" Asriel and Chara's eyes widened at the sudden interruption. Asriel cried out in horror as a pair of hands gripped him by the hips and something firm pushed between his ass. Frisk giggled before saying "I hope you don't mind if I have just a little more fun."

The strap-on phallus was already lubricated, and it pushed itself into Asriel's ass with little difficulty. Frisk spread his rump with her thumbs, making it easier to see the black cock spreading his asshole. Asriel gritted his teeth and hissed as he was slowly penetrated, though he didn't tell them to stop. After all, Asriel liked it when Chara played rough with his ass, so he was happy to let Frisk try as well; he just wished he'd had some warning first.

The feeling of having his cock in Chara's warm cunt and Frisk's strap-on dildo inside his ass was intense, and he hadn't felt it in so long. He paused until Frisk could get a rhythm going before returning to Chara, who had been waiting patiently and breathing rapidly. Every thrust forward made filled his body with ecstasy and every thrust back sent a jolt through his nerves. He had never felt more lucky than in this moment.

As Asriel became used to Frisk fucking him, his climax built up rapidly. There was only time to give Chara a garbled warning before he buried his cock inside her and let his cum loose into her womb. She whimpered softly as the warm seed poured inside her, setting her body aflame. Her legs wrapped tightly around him now, pulling him in even closer to make sure he couldn't pull out.

She thrust her hips into his cock, despite him not moving. He collapsed on his hand a bit, his chest hovering just above Chara's face. She wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him down towards her, burying her face in his warm fur and feeling his cum begin to leak from her pussy. It all came together in a beautiful cocktail of bliss that rapidly brought her to the edge of ecstasy.

Meanwhile Frisk couldn't help but chuckle as she continued to fuck Asriel from behind, slowing down as he came inside Chara. They weren't really getting anything out of it anymore, but they loved the sight of Asriel bent over and taking a cock up his ass, especially when he presented it for them. On the other hand, surprise anal was always a fun thing for everyone involved.

Their thrusts helped push Asriel inside Chara along with her thrusts, much to her pleasure. Chara suddenly made a noise between a whimper, a gasp and a curse before her heels dug into Asriel's back and she came after him. His cum began to dribble out of her cunt and down her ass as it was held just above the mattress. She kept her face in his chest as she rode out her orgasm, and Frisk couldn't help but grin.

They were the first one to pull out once the other two had a moment to catch their breaths. Frisk watched the strap-on dildo slide out of Asriel's ass with a cheeky smirk. He almost collapsed as they finally stepped away from him. Instead, he leaned to his side and laid down on the bed next to Chara, who made a weak attempt to cover her face and hide the drool that was running from the corner of her lips.

"I don't know about you two," Frisk said from the door, "but I need a shower now." They waited for a response but the lovers on the bed didn't make a move. "Suit yourself," they grumbled before walking off.

"Give us five minutes," Chara called after them. She managed to pull herself up to her feet and turn around to face Asriel. "Better luck next time, lover boy," she chided.

Asriel managed to laugh at the comment. "I don't know," he replied, turning his head towards her. "I enjoyed that too."

Chara finally stood up and walked towards to exit. "Yeah, well. You can't be our prey every night, now can you?" Asriel smiled and shook his head before pulling himself up onto the bed. Whether he got the chance to dominate Frisk as they had just done to him wasn't all that important in the end. After all, he very much enjoys it when Frisk and Chara are the predators.


End file.
